wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Dorothea Yashin
Dorothea Yashin was a Russian therapist in the Wonderland series. She was well renowned and highly praised for her work despite her rather unorthodox methods of treatment. She worked at Moscow State University until one patient's treatment went horribly wrong. Etsuko Asato called her in to deal with Shizuo Heiwajima to prevent him from causing trouble in the apocalypse game. Appearance and Personality Appearance Dorothea was a pale-looking woman who is skinny with bony hips and short black hair that she wears in a ponytail. When she first arrives in Ikebukuro, Dorothea wear a short brown coat. She wore a long red wig in the bar where she kidnaps Shizuo. While she tortures him, she wore a black tub top, vest, shorts, high-heeled boobs, and shades. Personality Just like Etsuko, Dorothea was as calculating and methodical with her work. She can be obsessive and cold when it comes to a case that she really likes. She will study a patient as closely as she can just to make sure that everything is going just as perfect as she wants. When in the middle of her sessions, she turns manic and loses herself in her madness. Her therapy of choice is "animal therapy". She uses a special drug to put her patients in a hallucinatory state and turn them into their inner animal. Dorothea herself is immune to the drug. Back Story Back in Moscow, Dorothea was one of the predominant therapists who worked in Moscow State University. She made a decent living. Her colleagues and boss respected her. She even won many awards from the world of psychology from the late 1970's to the mid-1990's. Dorothea's unsound and unorthodox methods were overlooked due to her getting results. However, that all changed with a rich female client. The client in questions suffered from depression for years and was suicidal. Her parents turned to Dorothea to help. She turned the young woman into a cat in her mental state. The therapy took a month when it usually took days. The female patient went too deep into her mental state and her parents couldn't bring her out of it. When the girl attacked her father after he tried to bring him, she ended up in a mental institution for a long time and Dorothea was fired from the university. Her license was revoked and she became a recluse. She took her anger out on her former patients colleagues. For thirteen years, she went on a killing spree and was never caught. That all changed when Etsuko got into contact with her around 2000. Storyline History Caged Wonderland Dorothea arrives in Ikebukuro with one mission in mind: break Shizuo with her therapy. Etsuko was the one to call her out to do so. Dorothea agrees and does her research. She tracks down the target in a downtown bar with Tom Tanaka and Vorona. She watches Shizuo for the whole night until his companions leave to go on a job. After a few more hours of observation, she sends a drink over to Shizuo through a bartender. After Shizuo passes out, Dorothea kidnaps him and drugs him. She tortures him through her drugs and therapy. Through his hallucenations, she kills Akane, Tom, and Vorona. The therapist really breaks Shizuo when she rapes and kills Kasuka. Towards the end of the therapy she leaves his body bruised and broken and his mental state shattered. After Shizuo is broken, Dorothea puts a bull head over his head, making him into a minoutar. She taunts and tortures him with knife blades. But, Shizuo gets the upper hand and stabs her in the chest in with one of his horns. Relationships Etsuko Asato Main Article: Etsuko Asato Etsuko was the one who contacted her for the job. She sent Dorothea all of the information she would need on Shizuo to break him through her therapy. Shizuo Heiwajima Main Article: Shizuo Heiwajima Shizuo ends up being Dorothea's patient. Etsuko was the one who called her up to deal with him for the apocalypse game. She successes in breaking him and turning him into a minotuar. Dorothea pushes her therapy even further. In the end, Shizuo kills her by stabbing her in the chest with one of his horns. Trivia * Dorothea's plot line was inspired by the movie, Tusk. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Human Villians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tandeki Group Category:Antagonists Category:Therapist